In general, electric motor devices, such as actuators, are typically mounted to seat frames to provide seats with various reclining angles and positions. However, often times, it may be relatively cumbersome and time-consuming to align and mount these types of seat adjusting actuators into proper position on the seat frames. In addition, the functionality and performance of the drive of these seat adjusting actuators may be negatively affected by the manner and the configuration of components involved in mounting the seat adjusting actuators to the seat frames due to various forces associated therewith. Moreover, the components and construction of the gear cases themselves may negatively affect the functionality and performance of the seat adjusting actuators. For example, the number and position of the fastening mechanisms may negatively impact the drive of these seat adjusting actuators.